No hay segunda oportunidad
by Fercha19
Summary: - ¡Nunca debí enamorarme de ti! -Grito a todo pulmón con lágrimas en sus ojos, Mientras trataba de ocultar su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas, todas las promesas que el avía hecho se quebraron con tres simples palabras No te amo , su cuerpo temblaba de coraje que tenía, sus ojos negros se clavaron con ferocidad en el joven que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, sus labios es


**Capítulo 1**

 ** _Espejismo_**

 **\- ¡Nunca debí enamorarme de ti**! -Grito a todo pulmón con lágrimas en sus ojos, Mientras trataba de ocultar su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas, todas las promesas que el avía hecho se quebraron con tres simples palabras ≤ ** _No te amo ≥,_** su cuerpo temblaba de coraje que tenía, sus ojos negros se clavaron con ferocidad en el joven que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, sus labios estaban resecos tubo que mojarlo con su lengua muchas veces. Se sentía desgasta, humilla, la persona que más ama la había mentido, ni siquiera podría reclamar, ella no tenía derecho alguno, la joven sabía qué la única culpable era ella, ¿Por qué? Fue su culpa a ver aceptado lo poco que él podía brindarle, por haber permitido un amor compartido, si, ella no era más que el segundo plato de la mesa. Su error fue pensar que con el tiempo en la tomaría enserio, que con el tiempo ella sería la única.

 **\- ¡Crees que yo quería esto?! ¡Te lo advertí! ¡Te dije que no la dejaría por ti! ¡Te dejé las cosas en claro desde el principio**! – Alzó la voz para responder, su cabeza estaba al punto de explotar, pero no permitiría que ella le eche la culpa de todo, con la palma de su mano escondió su rostro, mientras trataba de pensar en que podría hacer para calmarla, tampoco era que quería perderla, el sabia lo valiosa que ella era, pero no estaba dispuesto en elegirla como algo más que " **amiga** " tenía a su enamorada la cual " **amaba** " según él, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otra.

 **-¡Creí ser especial para ti! ¡Tenia Fe que la dejara por mí, por el amor que siento por ti!** -habla entre llantos, sus ojos miran todas direcciones, las palmas de sus manos tomaron un color blanquecino al cerrar las con fuerzas. Todo está mal, el espejismo que había creado comenzó a quebrarse formando trozos de dolor, el vidrio cortaba su corazón, tenía la necesidad de irse de aquella casa, sentía que si se quedaba un minuto más golpearía lo que vea destrozaría lo que fuera. **– Gaara solo dime ¿Nunca me vas a elegir? Es que no soy tan poco para ti.**

El joven de tubo su andar para mirarla, qué podría decirle para no herir la mas, que podría hacer, ella su amiga la mujer que más ha querido está sufriendo por él ,un canalla que tomo provecho al saber sus sentimientos , era el ,el que no la merecía.

- **Matsuri basta, no te hagas más daño.** – Gaara volvió a tomar asiento en el filo de la cama, sus ojos de color turquesa miraban a la pared. Sintió el miedo de ser alejado de ella de que todo terminara sabía que estaba mal al tenerla como amante, pero no pudo controlar sus deseos al besar-la, al hacerle el amor ahí en su propia cama aquel día 15 de septiembre había pasado tres meses que ella acepto esa locura, ahora las cosas cambiaron cuando ella lo reclamo como suyo.

La muchacha que se mantenía en la cama, comenzó a levantarse tomando su roba interior, Gaara miraba embelesado a la mujer que estaba ha soló unos pasos de él, trago saliva al mira cómo se colocaba la ropa. Pero su mira cambio cuando ella tomo su cartera y comenzó aproximarse a la puerta, a pasos firme camino por los pasillos, mientras se repetía una y otra vez **≤ No mires atrás≥**

Él no estaba dispuesto a que todo terminara con mucha delicadeza la tomo del brazo y al a serlo comenzó acercarse a ella , ha soló unos centímetros de besarla se de tubo mirando fijamente su ojos negros llenos de gruesas lágrimas que amenazaban por caer de sus pestañas, La muchacha no perdió ni un detalle de su rostro, el tan guapo y ella muy común aceptado ser la segunda por miedo a perder-lo , era una estúpida cobarde con problemas de autoestima, a pesar de amarlo tanto quedarse a su lado sería una pérdida de tiempo , ella pudo darse cuenta que quien perdió más de la cuenta era ella, él nunca la tomaría enserio no lo hizo cuando pudo y mucho menos lo iba hacer por más tiempo que esperara.

 **-Es suficiente, todo lo que teníamos se acabó, bueno si es que teníamos algo, quédate con tu noviecita espero que seas feliz a su lado.** – matsuri bruscamente libero su brazo, abrió la puerta, el ruido de los carros la torturaban, la luz solar en su rostro la molestaban todo se había convertido en un fastidioso ≤ **Todo termino** ≥ con aquel pensamiento camino a grandes pasos, los brazos fuertes de Gaara la retuvieron, el enredo sus brazos en la pequeña cintura femenina escondió su rostro en la curva del cuello de la muchacha, ella dio un respingo al sentir los labios fríos de Gaara

 **-Lo siento**

El metro comunico su última parada matsuri camino así la puerta automática una vez que se abrieron bajo del tren, esperando su siguiente tren, su mirada era baja pensando una y otra vez **≤Todo había acabado** ≥ Gaara la prefiero a ella, a la muchacha más linda del colegio, a la más popular a la mas, a la mas y a la mas. Compararla con ella sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Subió al metro a solo unos pasos de la puerta se quedó parada mirando por la ventanilla mientras ligeras lágrimas resbalaban de mejillas, pero sí que era tonta que esperaba que pasara que Gaara mágicamente la amara, no basta cuantas veces se reprendía por ser tan blanda.

Al llegar a casa todo estaba tranquilo al parecer su madre aún no llegaba de trabajar, paso por los pasillos directo a su habitación donde se tiro en la cama dispuesto a perderse en sus sueños.

 **El día siguiente.**

El timbre sonó dando aviso a los jóvenes que las clases comenzaría, los rincones del colegio se llenaron de diversos ruidos. Las clases empezar algunos alumnos estaban muy atentos a la pizarra y otro concentrado en sus cuadernos, todo era tranquilo menos para dos jóvenes de cabelleras roja que se miraban a muerte, sasori miraba de una manera amenazante a Gaara y este le respondía como tal.

La segunda campana sonó dado a entender el cambio de profesores. Sasori se levantó de su asiento y muy despreocupado camino asía el con las manos escondidas en el bolsillo del pantalón.

\- ¿ **Matsuri**? – dijo con un fuerte tono de voz, el cual el otro pelirrojo respondió no muy bien al escuchar el nombre de ella en boca de otro hombre, se puso de pie mirándolo fijamente, una torcida sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

 **\- ¿No te importa**? -respondió con altanería Gaara cruzo sus brazos era más que claro que no tendría ni una respuesta de él. Sasori volvió a su puesto, por la puerta de Fierro entro un hombre de cabellos café obscuro.

 ** _"Muy bien tomen asiento, hoy hablaremos de un tema nuevo sacan sus cuadernos de apuntes "-_** habla muy ánimo el profesor iruka, Varios alumnos participaron en la pregunta que el hacía ganándose medio punto.

Eran más de las 10:00 am cuando el timbre sonó, la hora de descanso había llegado, algunos alumnos salían del aula como fieras enjaulada, otros esperaron que se tranquiliza el desorden que habían formados la mayoría de alumnos, Gaara se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al corredor cuando sasori lo detuvo quedándose frente de él. El pelirrojo iba a reclamar cuando un puñete en su mejilla izquierda hizo retroceder algunos pasos, una ronda se había formado dándole ánimo a Gaara para que peleará este no lo necesitaba, de un solo puñete mando a volar lejos a sasori el cual calló de espalda en el suelo, al querer dar otro golpe fue retenido por un muchacho más alto que el por unos centímetros cabellera amarilla.

\- ¡Suficiente Gaara, no pelees tendrás gran problema si llegas a déjalo herido! -habla a muy alterado Naruto mientras se oponía con su cuerpo para que él no vuelva a golpearlo. Sasori se levantó del suelo dispuesto comenzar una pelea, pero la voz de su compañero Uchiha sasuke lo apaciguo. Cuándo el profesor Yamato llego al salón todos se hicieron los desentendidos algunos salían corriendo de aula.

Era cobarde de su parte a ver faltado al colegio, pero no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para míralo. Paso sus manos por su cuerpo tallando su piel con una gruesas tela. Al terminar enjuagó su cuerpo, salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla envuelta en ella.

Los minutos pasaron y ella ya estaba vestida con un ligero short y blusa de tirantes. Se asomó a la cocina y comenzó a preparase algo de comer. Mientras prendía la radio escuchando una suave melodía.

≤ **Soy un completo desastre≥** se lo repetía muchas veces, hoy tendría que salir de casa si quería saber de las tareas que dejaron los profesores ,un ligero suspiro se escapó de su boca tomo el sartén y comenzó a moverlo ,al terminar se sirvió la comida colocándola en la pequeña mesa de cristal que estaba en la sala quedando al frente del televisor, su mirada estaba apagada **," sola de nuevo"** eso fue lo que pensó, al intentar comer sentía que la comida raspaba la garganta por más jugó que tomaron no pasa el nudo de su garganta, al intentar comer otro bocado el olor de comida llego a su nariz provocado un ligero mareó ,ella coloco una mano en su boca mientras se comenzó a levantarse, no podía retener las náuseas que sentía, salió de la sala directo al baño se inclinó aún lado del retrete y devolvió lo que había comido.

*.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Las clases habían terminado, el profesor itachi llamo a Gaara y este se levantó siguiendolo por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la sala de profesores, gaara escuchaba con atención las indicaciones que le daba el profesor.

 **-"Soy tutor del aula 3-B por lo cual no quiero que nadie baje su calificación, joven sabaku no cuento con usted para hacerle llegar las tareas a la señorita Takeda Matsuri"**

Gaara asentó con la cabeza mientras tomaba la carpeta, salí de la sala de profesores directo a la salida del colegio, era posible que el destino estaba jugándole una mala pasada, tendría que mirarla tendría que hablar con ella, se pregunta si tendría suficientes pantalones para mirarla y aguantase la ganas de besarla, en realidad era un egoísta el solo pensar, ella en brazos de otro hombre el estómago se le encogió.

Tomo el tren esperando paciente para llegar a su destino.

Matsuri se cambió ropa lista para salir, al abrir la puerta miro su más grande tormento, dio unos paso así atrás dispuesta a cerrar la puerta pero la mano de gaara lo impidió.

 **-No estoy aquí para pelear solo te traje los informes de deberes que me pido el profesor Uchiha entregártelos** – su voz sonó suave, además parecía que estuviera repitiendo lo que había practicado, matsuri toma la carpeta que gaara le había traído. Ella agradeció para después despedirse de él , comenzó a cerrar la puerta era eso o se lamentaría por no dejarlo estaba consiente que alejarse de ella era lo mejor, maldecía una y otra vez por no tener auto control, mando todo al diablo con un ligero empujón entro a la casa de la muchacha, mirándola con fiereza a los ojos, unió sus labios a los de ella robándole el aire, matsuri trato de no responder de pensar en lo que está bien, gaara metió su lengua en la boca de matsuri uniéndose en un beso apasionante ,él era de ella y a la vez no , matsuri se rindió ante él , respondió el beso de la misma manera que él ,sus labios se separaron algunas veces para tomar air, mientras ella dejaba que su pulmón se llenaran de oxígeno, las manos de gaara se aventuran por el cuerpo de abrió la blusa de botones mirando los senos de la menor , sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza tomo uno de ellos entre sus manos liberándolo de aquel hermoso brasear , su lengua mojaba con saliva el pezón, ella arqueó su espalda sentir las vibraciones que su cuerpo le brindaba. Gaara dejo el pezón erecto, busco los labios de ella y volvió a besarla comenzando una danza de lengua.

El mágico momento acabó al escuchar como golpeaban la puerta de su vivienda, matsuri se alejó de él acomodándose la blusa.

 **-No salga deja que sigan tocando se cansara y se irán** -digo gaara, su mirada a igual que su voz estaba cargada de deseo, la apego contra la pared, apretó con fuerza el seno izquierdo de matsuri mientras sus labios devoraban el cuello blanco de la muchacha.

 **-No espero puede ser algo importante** -dijo alejándolo de ella, dio unos cuantos paso así la puerta para abrirla,su rostro reflejaba cierta sorpresa ha miro a la mujer que estaba frente de ella. Sintió su mejilla arder por la cachetada que shijime le había dada.

 **\- ¡Eres una maldita perra**! -grito insultándola y lanzándole unos fotos en su cara, ella con una mano en la mejilla se agachó tomo una foto del suelo ,sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos al mirar las imágenes era ella y gaara besándose en la cafetería no solo eso otra mostraba ella saliendo de casa de gaara. Shijime volvió alzar la mano, pero esta vez fue retenida por gaara, el cual ella se sorprendió al verlo ahí.

 **\- ¿Qué hacer aquí?** -sus mirada paso así el cuerpo de matsuri **– no puedo creer que me hallas cambiado por ella.**

Shijime se dio la vuelta camino muy molesta, callando las miradas de muchos curiosos gaara salió de casa de matsuri dispuesto ir tras de ella, pero la sube mano de Matsuri lo detuvo.

 **-Si te vas atrás de ella te olvidas de mí para todo tu vida** – Gaara se detuvo en seco pero volví a correr en cuestión de minutos dejándola atrás con la palabra en la boca , Dolorosa lágrimas caían de sus ojos negros, entro a la casa, arrimo su espalda en la puerta dejándose caer en el suelo sentada lagrimas tras lagrimas caian como ríos de sus ojos, la muchacha rompió en llanto, en sus manos aun sostenía las fotos con ira rompió las fotos mientras que estaban en el piso las arrugo , cubrió su rostro con las palmas de su manos. Se Acostó en piso asiéndose un ovillo. Ya está todo había acabado, el dolor era más lastimero que cuándo su padre se separó de su madre, al menos cuando sucedió eso ella tenía refugio en los brazos de, se aferró tanto a él que ahora solo bastaba mirarla para darse cuenta de lo tan desmoronada que estaba.


End file.
